Love and War
by Kurama'sGirl88
Summary: Yukina is a Makai princess with a secret. Kurama is a mysterious Guard Captain from another country. When love blossoms, war erupts, and one is taken prisoner, can they survive the lies and betrayal? Or was their love doomed from the start?
1. Secrets

Author's Note: Here's my new story! I hope you all like it. I've wanted to write one like this for a very long time. I just got back form a track meet. I raced in the hurdles and didn't trip! Yay! I also got the new Kingdom Hearts. It's so cool! Allrighty, here's the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Noisy havoc reigned in the castle courtyard as the rain began to fall. The water splashed down in warm, fat drops, making large puddles on the flagstones and running in streams toward the walls. Servants rushed about, trying to lead the horses into their stables. Pages and squires dragged bales of hay into shelter before they got too wet. Maids retrieved the clothing they had left outside to dry and carried them inside by the armful, giggling as the rain soaked them.

Outside the castle it was an entirely different story. The city that surrounded the fortress was situated on a sprawling hill that was a mile long, its bottom finally coming to a stop by the banks of the Fuda Tsuki River. The wealthier part was at the top, the houses lining paved streets. The poor section was at the bottom, a messy arrangement of buildings. The dirt streets at had been churned into ankle-deep, sloppy mud. The bricks of the homes were caked with mold and filth. Nobody was on the streets, all of the people having retreated to whatever meager fires they could build inside.

Except for one. A cloaked stranger, not five feet tall, was making their silent way up toward the castle, testing each step for a firm hold, lest they sink into the mud. Occasionally people would peer out of their windows at him, their faces as pale as full moons, but no one dared to invite the person into some shelter.

After about ten minutes of walking, the figure finally set foot on the cobbled streets of the wealthy district. He sped up, boot heels clacking sharply. Sometimes he slipped on the slick stones, but he never fell. Due to the commotion in the castle courtyard, nobody noticed as the stranger let themselves in through a small wicker gate about a hundred yards from the main gate.

The person darted through the castle. After running down a few halls and turning some corners, he opened a door and dashed inside, closing it behind him. With a sigh of relief the stranger discarded their forest-green cloak and sat down in a padded chair by the floor-to-ceiling window, which gave a breathtaking view of the courtyard and city beyond.

"Yukina? Princess Yukina, are you there?"

Yukina jumped up from her seat, snatching the cloak off the floor as she did so. "Yes, Keiko! Come in!"

A pretty servant with short brown hair and eyes came into the room, bowing respectfully. She eyed the cloak in Yukina's shaking hands and grinned. "Been out lately, M'Lady?"

"Hush, Keiko!" Yukina said. "If Hiei ever found out that I'm leaving the castle without an escort…"

She left the sentence hanging there. Prince Hiei was Yukina's twin brother. He was callous, cold, and insensitive, but he had a soft spot in his heart for his sister and always watched out for her. He was a little overprotective, though, and would have a fit if he knew that Yukina was sneaking out on her own.

"Don't worry," Keiko reassured her mistress. "Shiziru and I always distract Prince Hiei when you are…indisposed. We tell him you are in the orchard or sewing with the other noble ladies."

Yukina sighed in relief. She sat down again in the seat by the window, playing with the hem of her turquoise dress. "It's not that I'm rebellious," she told Keiko. "I love my life in the castle and wouldn't want to change it for anything. I wish I was the person everyone thinks I am—quiet, obedient, even a little naïve. But there's so much to see out there, things that I would never be able to visit with an escort around. Is it so wrong to want some adventure?"

Keiko sat down beside the princess of Shino Ori, the most powerful province of the Makai. Yukina often fretted about her wandering, afraid that she was betraying her brother and her parents. "No, it's not wrong," the servant replied. "If I was in your position I would probably do the same thing."

Yukina smiled. "Did you know that today I saw some traveling minstrels? I came upon their camp before it started raining? They told the most wonderful stories, and one of the children taught me how to juggle."

"Sounds wonderful," Keiko said. They would have continued talking, but just then a knock on the door sounded, and Shiziru poked her head in.

"Pardon me, Your Highness," she said, "But King Jaganshi and Queen Hina need to see you and Prince Hiei right away."

"Thank you, Botan," Yukina said. She changed into a lavender dress and went downstairs to her parents' drawing room. She went inside to find Hiei already sitting in one of the lavish chairs that were placed around the room. He nodded to her. She smiled and sat down.

The King and Queen entered a few minutes later. Hina was a soft-spoken, gentle ice apparition who always had a kind smile on her face. Jaganshi (everyone knew the king by his last name; not even Yukina or Hiei knew their father's first name) was a handsome fire demon. He had black, windswept hair with red bangs and crimson eyes.

"Yukina, Hiei," he greeted. Hina kissed each of her children on the cheek, smiling when Hiei grimaced. "We have important matters to speak of."

"What is it, Otousan?" Yukina asked. The king looked grave.

"Spies," he said. "You both know of the impending war between Shino Ori and the country to the West, Sainiko. Word has reached us that they are sending spies and assassins into the country, trying to infiltrate our ranks and kill the important people here…mainly, us."

Hiei sat up in his chair. "Isn't there anything we can do?" he asked gruffly.

"Yes," Hina said. "Watch. Wait. We just wanted you two to be aware of the dangers. Now, go get ready for dinner."

Yukina bowed and left the drawing room, her mind spinning with these new revelations. _Spies? Assassins? Why now? Does that mean I can't go out anymore? _The blue-haired beauty shook her head firmly.

"No," she said aloud. "I won't hole up in this castle and hide."

"Talking to yourself?"

Yukina spun to see Hiei leaning against the wall, smirking. She blushed furiously.

"Don't scare me like that!" she scolded. "I'm jumpy enough as it is without you playing hide-in-the-shadows, thank you very much."

Hiei's smirk grew wider. "Hide-in-the-shadows?" he asked. "I believe I haven't played that game since we were children."

"Well, in a way, we still are," his sister replied. "I hardly think sixteen year olds can be considered adults."

"What did you mean, 'hole up and hide?' " Hiei asked. Yukina gulped. She hated it when her brother changed the subject so abruptly on her.

"I mean, I don't want to be afraid just because of the rumors," she covered quickly. "It's not rational."

Hiei shook his head, that smirk still on his face. But to Yukina's trained eye, it was more of an actual smile. "I'll never understand you," he teased.

"Too bad for you," Yukina teased back. "I'll see you at dinner, ok?"

Hiei nodded. With a little wave, he headed towards his rooms. Yukina sighed with relief and nearly ran toward her rooms, which were on the second story of the castle.

After changing yet again into a more formal, dove gray gown with pearls sewn onto the bodice, the ice maiden went down to dinner. The dining hall was a magnificent room with tapestries on the stone walls and torches that danced merrily in their sconces. Vast oaken tables stretched from one end of the hall to the other, with one for the royal family at its head.

Yukina took her customary seat between Hiei and her best friend, Botan. Botan was the daughter of King Jaganshi's cousin, Lord Sakyo. The girl smiled sunnily at Yukina as she sat down.

"Well hello, Princess," she greeted. "Hasn't it been a dreary day, all rainy and the like?"

"Oh, it wasn't so bad," Yukina replied, recalling with a smile the memory of the traveling minstrels.

"Did you hear?" Botan asked. Yukina leaned forward. Botan always had the latest news, and it was usually very good.

"What?" Yukina asked.

"Due to the war between us and Sainiko, the province to the North, Tyoki, has sent us a small army as a symbol of their loyalty. Why, I believe that's them, over at the right-hand table!"

Yukina looked over curiously. Indeed, a regent of about fifty people was sitting at the guest table, all of them dressed in the Tyoki soldier's uniform of silver and green. All except one. The person who Yukina's gaze froze on also wore the black cloak of the Captain of the Guard. The hand in which she held her fork stopped half-way to her mouth when the captain turned and gazed back at her. He was the most handsome man Yukina had ever seen.

"W-who is that?" Yukina asked Botan, motioning with a slight jerk of her hand toward the man, who had turned back to his dinner.

"Oh, him?" Botan said, a sparkle in her eyes. "That's Kurama. He's the Captain of the Guards in Tyoki. I've heard a lot of strange rumors about him. They say he used to be a thief by the name of Yoko, but one day he just appeared out of the blue at the Tyokian castle with some papers which traced his bloodline to the King's brother. Since it couldn't actually be proven that he was royalty he never became a noble, but they let him join the ranks of the army. He was so amazing with a blade that he became captain in a month. He's handsome, isn't he?"

But Yukina wasn't listening. She stared at her plate, her heart pounding as she remembered the brightness of those emerald eyes as they had looked directly into her crimson ones.

_Kurama._

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: Well, how'd ya like it? I hope you did. Please review! Tell me your thoughts! Milky Ways are good! Sorry, random. Until next time!


	2. Sparring and Meetings

Author's Note: I am so sorry everyone. A week ago I was sitting at my computer, looking at FanFiction, when my computer crashed. It was totally ruined. We had to send it in to be fixed, and I just got it back today. Thank you all so much for being patient with me; as you can see, I'm not much of a computer whiz. Give me anything academic and I'm great, but sit me in front of a computer and tell me to fix it, and you're asking for disaster. I will update much more often now, though. Ok, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

The next day Yukina went down to the stables to watch the soldiers practice. She was accompanied by Keiko, and, surprisingly, Hiei. The raven haired prince disappeared as soon as they got there, however. Yukina and Keiko sat down on the fence that surrounded the courtyard, surveying everything with a curious eye.

"You know," Yukina whispered to her companion. "I've never seen nobles spar. Peasants, of course, but never nobles."

"And where did you see peasants spar?" Keiko asked with a smile. Yukina blushed.

"They hold weekly tournaments down by the river. Winner gets cloth or cattle. It's very interesting."

"I'm sure." Keiko pointed over at the yard, where two of the new soldiers were facing off. "Look over there! That one under the helmet is absolutely marvelous."

Yukina watched as the two soldiers went back and forth, ducking, weaving, and parrying, practice swords clanging as they met. One of the opponents had black hair and brown eyes, and was fighting valiantly, but he was slowly losing ground to the other fighter. The princess couldn't see his face because of the helmet he wore, but he was nearly perfect in his element.

Eventually the helmeted soldier knocked the raven haired one off of his feet, placing the tip of his sword at the base of his throat. The soldier stood up, bowed, and respectfully left the yard. Yukina watched with amusement as the soldier slowly but surely made his way over to her and Keiko.

"Well, hello, ladies," he said with a grin. He leaned against the fence post closest to Keiko. "And who is it that I am in the beautiful presence of?"

Keiko winked at Yukina. "My name is Keiko. I'm a servant in the castle. And this is Princess Yukina, heiress to the throne."

Both girls checked their laughter as the soldier's face went white at the thought of how disrespectful he had been to the princess. He bowed so low that his nose nearly brushed the ground.

"I apologize profusely, My Lady," he said hastily. "I would never have acted so forwardly if I had known your status."

Yukina smiled. "It's all right," she said reassured him. "You had no way of knowing. Just don't tell my brother and you'll be fine."

The soldier straightened, relief in his face. "Allow me to introduce myself," he said. "My name is Yusuke, and I am part of the regiment from Tyoki."

"It's nice to meet you," Keiko said. "Who did you just lose to?"

"I don't know," Yusuke admitted. "Sometimes the soldiers will hide their faces so you don't know who you're fighting. They like the anonymity."

"Where's your captain?" Yukina asked. She hadn't seen Kurama anywhere.

"Oh, Fox?" Yusuke asked. "We haven't seen him since last night."

"Fox?" Yukina repeated, confused. "Isn't his name Kurama?"

Yusuke laughed. "Yes, but we all tease him about his red hair. We say it's so bright that he'll be the biggest target on the field during a battle."

Both girls laughed. Keiko was about to say something else when she stopped and once again pointed at the courtyard. "Oh, look! The man with the helmet has a new opponent!"

Yukina looked over and saw that another helmeted soldier had come onto the practice grounds in the uniform of her country, Shino Ori. They bowed as was the custom and began to spar. Back, forth, left, right, the blades danced in an intricate pattern through the summer air as both soldiers tried to gain an upper hand over the other. The one that had beaten Yusuke leaped over the other's sword and kicked straight out, hitting the other square on the chest with a loud _thump_. The one who had been kicked fell back, did a back spring, and landed on his feet without ever dropping his sword.

He retaliated by charging straight ahead and lunging at the other's side. He threw his opponent's arm out wide and dove in for the win. But the soldier from Tyoki would have none of that. He jumped back, spun, and brought his sword down just in time to lock hilts with the Shino Ori man.

It was declared a draw. As a sign of respect, both men took off their helmets.

It was Hiei and Kurama.

Yukina gasped in surprise. She had never seen one of her brother's fights end in a draw. He was the best fighter she knew, and now, apparently, so was Kurama.

Hiei grinned in that feral way of his. "You're an excellent fighter," he remarked to Tyoki's captain.

"As are you," Kurama replied, breathing heavily. Both fighters were covered in a sheen of sweat.

Yukina's heart beat faster. She looked hastily at Keiko and Yusuke to make sure they couldn't see her blushing. _This is ridiculous! _she thought. _I've only just met him. We haven't even spoken!_

But even then she couldn't stop hoping that the crimson haired swordsman would come over as Yusuke had done. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Kurama bowed once more to the prince before heading back to the barracks where the Tyokians were staying. Hiei, however, did come over.

He looked coldly at Yusuke, who swallowed hard. "Don't you have something better to do?" he snapped. Yusuke nodded hastily, bowed, and nearly fled over to the yard. Hiei snorted and turned towards Yukina and Keiko.

"Enjoying yourselves?" he asked. Keiko nodded respectfully.

"That was a wonderful fight, Hiei," Yukina said, and she meant it. "It was amazing to watch."

"Yes, it seems we have a valuable ally in Kurama," her brother replied. "As long as he doesn't get too cocky he'll be fine. Are you two planning on staying here all day?" he abruptly changed the subject.

Yukina sighed. She _hated_ it when he did that. "I think I'll go riding later," she said.

"All right, as long as you have an escort." Hiei nodded goodbye before leaving for the castle.

"An escort?" Keiko asked. Yukina nearly laughed.

"Tell him that I went riding, and Yusuke was my escort," she directed her maid. "And while I'm 'out', why don't you visit that soldier yourself? I have a feeling that he wants to continue his conversation with you."

Keiko blushed furiously. "He is rather handsome, isn't he?" she asked.

Yukina nodded. "I'm going to go get ready," she said. "Enjoy yourself!"

The princess went up to her rooms to prepare for her excursion. She changed from her leaf-green formal dress into a soft, light blue peasant's dress. It was easier to blend in that way. The ice maiden tied back her hair with her customary red tie and headed downstairs to the main courtyard.

She made her unobtrusive way towards the back of the castle walls. After looking around carefully to make sure she was alone, she slipped through the wicker gate and out of the castle.

After that, it was easy. She nearly ran down the road that led from the rich section of the city towards the poor section. It was market day, and therefore very crowded and busy, exactly what Yukina loved. Whenever she came down like this, it was amazingly easy to pretend to be someone else. The only time these people had seen her as the princess was during the Summer Solstice Festival, and even then only at a distance. Here, everyone knew her as Etsuko, a traveling herb woman's daughter. None of them had ever made the connection of her looking like Yukina, and she was happy about that.

Yukina bought a few trinkets for Botan and Keiko before moving on towards the woods next to the river. The minstrels were there and she wanted to pay them another visit.

"Etsuko! Over here!"

Yukina turned to see one of the minstrels, Jin, waving her over. She went over to him, where he was setting up a tent a little bit away from the cluster of other tents.

"Hello, Jin," she greeted. The wind demon smiled as he put the last tent pole in place. Standing up, he dusted off his hands and bowed.

"And what brings such a lovely herb-witch like you over to us humble bards?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk again," Yukina replied.

"Wonderful. I have to go fetch a few supplies from the market, but I'll be right back. Promise to wait?"

"Of course." Yukina waited until Jin had walked towards the market before going a little deeper into the words. She hadn't said she was an herb woman's daughter for nothing; she loved coming here to collect more herbs fro her secret supply back in her room. Almost all of the servants came to her for cures whenever they had fevers or minor injuries.

The princess smiled when she found some colt's foot growing in a clearing near her. She could no longer see the river, but that was all right. She could find her way back easily.

Suddenly, a twig snapped behind her. Spinning around, the ice maiden bit back a scream as she saw three demons blocking her way back. They were thieves, and vicious looking ones at that. Yukina swallowed hard; she didn't need to be reminded of what they could do to a lone girl in the woods.

"Well, Beautiful, what're you doin' here?" one of the demons asked gleefully. He was a lizard looking thug that wielded a nasty-looking knife. Yukina clutched her own weapon, a slender blade she had tucked into the waist of her dress. She knew she couldn't take on three demons alone, but at least she could try.

"Back off," she warned. The air grew decidedly colder. "I don't want to kill you, but I will."

Yukina gulped when she saw that the demons weren't fooled by her bluff. They came closer, unrelenting.

"Just don't scream and we won't hurt ya," the lizard demon ordered. They were about to charge when a blade came whistling out of nowhere. It buried itself in the lizard demon's chest with a wet thud.

The demon gasped and tried to claw the dagger out, but it was too late. He fell, very much dead. The other two took one look at their fallen leader before fleeing back towards the river. Yukina sighed in relief, giggling with held back panic. That had been too close.

"So, _Yukina,_ what are you doing out here?"

Yukina turned to face her rescuer. When she saw who it was, her breath caught in her throat.

"I could ask the same of you," she replied. Kurama half-smiled, retrieving his dagger from the lizard's corpse.

"Yes, but I'm not the princess, now am I?" he returned. "It doesn't mean as much when it comes to me."

"I came for some herbs," Yukina explained, motioning with the colt's foot she still held in her hand. "And to visit with the minstrels."

"Do you normally sneak out without your family's knowledge?" Kurama inquired. Yukina blushed.

"You won't tell them, will you?"

"It's wouldn't be my place to do so." Kurama began to walk back to the river. Almost as an afterthought, he added, "Maybe we'll run into each other again."

"Thank you!" Yukina called after him. Her heart was thudding loudly, but not with fear. She shook her head furiously.

"Don't be so silly," she told herself. "You're not in love. There's no such thing as love at first sight."

"_Maybe we'll run into each other again."_

Despite herself, Yukina hoped that would be true.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: I hoped you all enjoyed it. And don't worry; Runaway Waitress will be updated soon, too. Please review and tell me what you think! It would mean a lot. Thanks!


	3. A Friendship Is Formed

Author's Note: Hi everyone! Well, I'm back, and happy to be so! Thanks for being so patient. Alright, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

That night there was to be a ball to celebrate the coming of the Tyokian soldiers, who were "so gallantly coming to the aid of an ally in need," as King Jaganshi had put it. The main dining hall was festooned with flowers and banners, and packed with massive tables to accommodate the throngs of nobles who were attending. Bards, musicians, and traveling performers were all going to play that night, and there would be hours of dancing, as was the custom.

Two hours before the ball, Yukina, Keiko, and Botan were in the princess's room, talking about what had happened earlier that day.

"So he just rescued you and left?" Botan asked, cheeks flushed with excitement.

"Yes," Yukina replied. "After saying, 'maybe we'll run into each other again.'"

"Well, you _will_ run into him at the ball tonight," Keiko said. "That's a start."

"Yusuke will be there, too," the turquoise-haired beauty teased. "Will you share a dance with him?"

The servant blushed. "Maybe, I don't know, it's not really my place to be at a ball--"

"Nonsense," Botan said firmly. "You are our special guest for tonight."

"Though, Princess Yukina," Keiko started, then stopped, faltering.

"What is it, Keiko?" Yukina inquired. She cocked her head to the side, ruby eyes questioning.

"I heard that Lord Kuwabara will be attending," the brunette blurted out.

Yukina sighed heavily. Lord Kuwabara, the son of a prominent duke, was head over heels in love with the ice maiden. Unfortunately, Yukina had no such feelings for the carrot top, and had politely told him so hundreds of times. But Kuwabara would not listen, and was relentless in his advances towards her. Because of it, he had become sworn enemies with Hiei—not a pretty sight.

"Maybe you can just avoid him," Botan suggested. "I mean, you are the princess, and he's just a noble. Any excuse you give is good enough for the likes of him."

"I know, I just don't want to be rude," Yukina replied. Keiko snorted.

"You could slap him across the face and that still wouldn't amount to how improper he is towards you!" she exclaimed.

Yukina laughed. "Well, we should get ready," she said, effectively changing the subject. "I, for one, don't want to be late!"

The princess chose a beautiful silver gown with netted sleeves and diamonds sewn onto the neck and hemline. She put her hair up under a diamond veil—at celebrations like these, all royal women had to wear some sort of head covering. Once she was satisfied, the girl left her room and met Botan and Keiko at the head of the stairs.

"You ready?" Botan asked.

"Let's do it," Yukina replied.

The three girls went down the stairs and into the cavernous dining hall. Yukina looked around but didn't see Kurama anywhere. She did, however, see Kuwabara. The carrot-topped duke-to-be was downing a large goblet of wine and well on his way to getting very, very drunk.

Yukina bowed her head and hurried to her place at the head table. Botan and Keiko left her to sit at their respective tables, too. The princess smiled at her brother, who was next to her.

"Hello, Yukina," Hiei remarked. "How was your ride today?"

"Wonderful, thank you," Yukina replied. She felt absolutely terrible about lying to her beloved brother, but it was the only way. She quickly averted her gaze to the plate in front of her, doing well to hide a sigh when she saw what was on it.

"Problems, dear?" Queen Hina asked her daughter when she noticed Yukina wasn't eating.

"Oh, no, Mother," Yukina replied. "I'm just not hungry."

In truth, the ice maiden did not like eating meat, which was staring up at her from the crystal plate. She hated thinking about the poor animal whose life was stolen just so humans could enjoy it. Looking for an escape, Yukina was delighted to see that the dancing had begun.

"Come, Brother," she said, standing up. "We need to make our appearances on the floor."

Hiei groaned. He hated dancing, but it was required of them to dance at least once with each of the nobles as a sign of respect. Yukina laughed at her twin's antics and went to the dance floor by herself. She smiled widely when she saw Keiko and Yusuke dancing to the lively number that was being played by a group of minstrels; it made her even happier to see that it wasn't Jin's group that was playing. It wouldn't do if he had been there to recognize her.

Suddenly, Yukina heard someone come up behind her. She turned to see that it was none other than Kuwabara.

"My Lady," he said, words slightly slurred, "I would be honored of you'd dance with me."

Yukina wanted nothing more than to decline, but it wasn't her place as a hostess. With a fake smile she nodded, taking Kuwabara's offered hand. They stepped onto the dance floor, the other partners respectfully giving them room. The carrot top spun Yukina around the area, all the while making comments about how beautiful she looked.

"You know, Princess," he suddenly said, stopping momentarily in the middle of the dance, "I'm nearing the age when I'm fit to be married."

"Is that so?" Yukina asked, dread growing in her heart. Kuwabara nodded.

"And I would be blessed to have you as my bride," he continued. "So how about it? Shall I ask your father for your hand?"

Yukina opened and closed her mouth several times in shock. Luckily, a soft voice cut in and saved her from answering.

"Excuse me, but could I please steal the Princess for a dance?"

Yukina turned to see Kurama standing there, looking positively handsome in a white tunic, black pants, and sapphire cloak. He half-smiled in that odd way of his, waiting politely.

Grudgingly Kuwabara obliged, letting go of Yukina's small hand and stepping away. Kurama bowed and began dancing with Yukina, whose heart was beating so fast she was sure it would leap from her chest.

"Thank you," she said.

"You seem to be saying that a lot lately," Kurama remarked, but not unkindly.

"And with good reason," Yukina replied. "First you saved me from those bandits, and now from…him."

"I take it you weren't too pleased with Lord Kuwabara's proposal."

Yukina blushed. "Honestly, no. I just don't feel that way about him." Yukina looked up to meet Kurama's emerald gaze and blushed deeper. "Listen to me, prattling on like a kitchen maid. I shouldn't concern you with the petty drama."

Kurama laughed, a lovely sound Yukina wished fervently to hear again. _There's no such thing as love at first sight, _she thought firmly. _There's no such thing as love at first sight._

"On the contrary," the kitsune replied, "I find it all very intriguing."

Sadly, the dance ended. Yukina regretfully let go of Kurama's hand. "Thank you for the dance," she said quietly. Kurama looked at her for a moment, seeming to want to ask something.

"Would you like to accompany me out to the courtyard?" he finally asked. Yukina smiled, her heart fluttering happily.

"I would love to," she smiled. Kurama smiled back and led her outside.

Several other couples and groups were out there, taking a break from the festivities inside. Yukina and Kurama retreated to one side of the yard, away from the others.

They stood there for a few minutes, the silence growing increasingly awkward. Yukina struggled with herself, finally deciding to come out with it.

"I know this sounds foolish," she began, "but ever since you came I've wanted to know you better."

Kurama looked at her, surprised. "That's not foolish at all," he said, "because I was about to say the same thing."

Now it was Yukina's turn to look surprised. _He wants to know me? _She thought in amazement. _I had no idea he even truly noticed me…_

When Yukina didn't answer him, the redhead looked down hastily. "I'm sorry," he said quickly, "I didn't mean to speak out of turn."

"Oh, it's not that," Yukina reassured him. "You just…surprised me, that's all."

The princess smiled, leaning back against the stone wall behind her. She had had a very stressful day, and it was catching up to her. Kurama seemed to notice this. "You should go get some rest," he said. "You look tired."

"I am," Yukina admitted, "but I don't want to leave just yet." She hesitated, then, steeling her resolve, slipped the necklace she was wearing off. It was a heruseki gem, one she had cried herself, on an elegant silver chain. Blushing, she placed the necklace in Kurama's hand.

The kitsune gazed down at the light blue, perfect stone with awe. "I can't accept this," he finally said. "It's too valuable for someone like me to carry around." He made as if to give it back. "But I am touched by the offer."

Yukina shook her head, pushing Kurama's hand back. "I want you to have it," she said. "As a token of my friendship."

Kurama smiled, sliding the necklace around his own neck. The shimmering stone settled at the base of his throat. "I am blessed to have a companion such as you."

"As am I," Yukina replied. _Though, will I be satisfied with just companionship?_ The thought came suddenly. _Or do I want to be something more?_

"Meet me tomorrow," Kurama said. "At the stables, after breakfast. We can go riding."

"I would love to," Yukina said. Regretfully, she added, "But now I should be getting back."

"A wise choice," Kurama said. He held out his arm. "May I escort you back?"

Yukina nodded, threading her own arm through his. The pair walked back inside, talking pleasantly.

Neither noticed the pair of cold ruby eyes following their every move.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: Well, how'd you like it? I hope you did. Please review and tell me what you think. Ok, thanks!


End file.
